In fuller detail, the present invention relates to a thermo-evaporative type toilet system designed so that the excrement collected from the toilet is treated with effective microorganisms and heated for evaporation to generate vapors, with the stench being removed from said vapors and the water recovered from the vapors being purified for reuse as purified water.
A familiar example of the prior state of the art is a toilet system in which both the excrement and purified water retained in a waste tank are jointly purified and recovered and the water is used as purified water for flushing the toilet.
The familiar toilet system was designed in such a manner that the excrement discharged into the toilet was sent to a waste tank by opening a shutter provided at the bottom of the toilet and said excrement stored therein was sent further to an incineration boiler in which said excrement was stirred by rotor blades kept in rotary motion for incineration, with the incineration boiler being heated by some appropriate means such as an electric heater.
The stench generated during incineration of the excrement was then led to a filtration chamber while the recovered water was recycled as flushing water for the toilet. The stench components not dissolving in water were deodorized in a deodorizing chamber.
After the excrement had been incinerated, the electric heater was switched off to allow the temperature of the incineration boiler to drop to a certain extent whereupon the water was fed into the incineration boiler and the electric heater was again switched on to heat the water inside the incineration boiler, with the rotor blades being rotated in this condition to cause elliptically 3 shaped steel spheres to move. These oval-shaped spheres were used for the purpose of scraping off any residual materials such as salts adhering to the peripheral and bottom walls of the incineration boiler and causing them to be dissolved in the hot water.
After this, the electric heater was switched off and after the temperature of the hot water had dropped the residues, including salts, in the incineration boiler were sent to an ash filtration unit while causing the rotor blades to rotate, with said residues being separated by filtration into an ash portion and water, the ash being discharged from the system and the water being purified again for recycling as flushing water for the toilet.
Problems to be Surmounted by the Invention
In the incineration of excrement it is generally difficult, however, to eliminate the stench effectively and achieve a favorable efficiency unless the excrement is disintegrated to a certain small and uniform size.
The conventional toilet system, however, did not use effective microorganisms in a scientific manner and its deodorizing mechanism was equally not adequate. As a result, the collected excrement was not properly deodorized. Furthermore, as the excrement had not been reduced to a uniform small size it was not possible to achieve complete incineration.
The conventional toilet systems did not pre-treat the excrement prior to incineration but sent it directly to the incineration boiler so that, as a result, it took time for the excrement to be incinerated even though the incineration boiler""s rotor blades were kept rotating and the stench worsened still further due to the excrement""s being heated. Moreover, when the incineration boiler was in use, it was not possible to send additional excrement to the incineration boiler even though the discharge tank was full with excrement. In consequence, the system also had the serious disadvantage that it was not even possible to use the toilet in this situation until the incineration process was completed in the incineration boiler.
Since it was not possible to incinerate excrement in an efficient manner the incineration of excrement tended to be incomplete and residual excremental matter would easily build up on the inner walls and the bottom of the incineration boiler after incineration, necessitating the use of oval-shaped spheres set in motion by rotor blades to achieve a stirring action for removing the residual excremental accretion building up in the boiler.
The use of the oval-shaped spheres had the risk of causing damage to the incineration boiler and it was also necessary to operate the electric heater to full capacity in order to incinerate the excremental matter, so that, as a result, the problem would arise that both the electric heater and the incineration boiler had a short service life.
Wherefore the present invention proposes a thermo-evaporative type toilet system to resolve the above problems by making use of the power of water and air bubbles in disintegrating and stirring the excremental matter and by using, furthermore, effective microorganisms for eliminating stench with the application of heat for evaporation.
Means of Surmounting the Problems
As a means of surmounting the problems associated with this invention, the system described in claim 1 is such that, first, the said thermo-evaporative type toilet system is characterized in that said thermo-evaporative type toilet system, in which the excrement collected from the toilet is heated for evaporation with generation of stench, said stench is removed from the vapors and water is regenerated from the vapors and purified to obtain purified water, with said purified water being re-circulated by way of reuse, is provided with a fluidizing type tank in which the excrement collected from the toilet is disintegrated to a predetermined size, an evaporation boiler that accepts the excrement after disintegrating and deodorizing in said fluidizing type tank, and a first deodorizer pipe which accepts the vapors and stench sent from said evaporation boiler, and a filtration tank at the front-end of said first deodorizing pipe, while a second deodorizing pipe designed to discharge the air in the filtration tank and a first and second discharge pipe are provided at the front-end of the filtration tank and a return pipe designed to return the water in the filtration tank to said toilet is connected to the filtration tank in such a manner that effective microorganisms capable of removing the stench are introduced into the aforesaid fluidizing type toilet tank.
In accordance with this invention the thermo-evaporative type toilet system consists of a fluidizing type tank in which the excrement collected from the toilet is disintegrated to a predetermined size for evaporation by heating in an evaporation boiler that accepts the excrement after disintegrating. It is therefore sufficient to evaporate the excremental matter in the evaporation boiler after it has been reduced to a predetermined size so that, as a result, the excrement can be evaporated efficiently without requiring significant time.
Wherefore, when the time during which the evaporation boiler is kept in the empty condition is relatively long and the fluidizing type tank is full with excrement it is possible for excrement to be sent from the fluidizing type toilet tank to the evaporation tank immediately.
Since, furthermore, effective microorganisms capable of removing stench are used in accordance with this invention it is possible to achieve an effective deodorizing treatment.
According to claim 2, the thermo-evaporative type toilet system is characterized in that the aforesaid excrement is stored in a cylindrical container and sprayed together with water from the walls of said container causing said excrement and water to revolve along the walls of said container and be disintegrated to a predetermined size.
By causing the excrement to revolve along the wall of said container while adding water thereto in order to soften the excremental matter it is possible to disintegrate the excremental matter to the predetermined size in an efficient manner.
Due to the use of water for stirring the excremental matter the fluidizing type tank will not sustain damage, nor is any problem of operating failure likely to occur as no mechanical systems such as rotating parts are used.
According to claim 3, the aforesaid evaporation boiler is characterized in that the excremental matter that has been disintegrated in the fluidizing type tank is stored in the boiler volume and evaporated by heating the stored excrement.
Since the system is designed so that the excrement disintegrated in the fluidizing type tank is supplied to the evaporation boiler it is possible to evaporate the excrement by heating in an efficient manner without any residues accumulating.
As, furthermore, it is not necessary to stir the excremental matter with steel spheres there is no risk of causing damage to the evaporation boiler.
According to claim 4, the system is characterized in that the aforesaid toilet can be replaced with a hopper. By replacing the toilet with a hopper it is possible to extend the scope of use and the application range.